Along with the development of the touch display technology, touch display devices have been widely applied to the production and daily life. The touch display device includes a touch panel, a display panel and a touch integrated circuit (IC) electrically connected to the touch panel and the display panel.
During the operation of the touch display device, a user touches the touch panel at a corresponding position in accordance with an action icon displayed on the display panel. However, the touch panel touched by the user has a flat surface, so the user may not touch the touch panel at a correct position, i.e., multiple attempts need to be taken by the user. Hence, the user experience is adversely affected, and it is difficult for the user with bad eyesight to use the touch panel.